Moments
by Tsukikate Chiharu
Summary: Apocalypse AU. People had some moments in life they cannot forget. Shintaro was no exception, either. But the moments he remembered were much different from the rest of the world. Mixed between harushin, konoshin and kuroshin.


**I...actually forgot I have an account here, so everything I wrote in the last two months only appear on my tumblr... I'll upload the rest when I have the time... I'm really sorry...**

**Title: **Moments

**Fandom:** Kagerou Project

**Pairing: **Mixed between harushin, konoshin and Kuroshin, yeah.

**Summary: **Apocalypse AU. People had some moments in life they cannot forget. Shintaro was no exception, either. But the moments he remembered were much different from the rest of the world. Pretty lame and short.

**A/N: **Sorry if it wasn't good. I just really like this AU, so maybe there'll be some more parts, haha…

* * *

There were some moments in a person's life that they remembered clearly, like it just happened a few second ago.

Shintaro was no exception, either. But the moments he remembered were much different from the rest of the world.

Like, for most people, one of those specific moments was what everyone called apocalypse, when the world became nothing but a massive mess of bricks.

But to Shintaro, that moment was when he dragged Haruka's body around every working hospital, screaming and begging anyone he saw, pleased, just pleased save his best friend.

For the remained of this collapsed world, the next moment was when those things began to appear. It was like a living hell. There were mutated animals and deadly viruses that came from the failed experiment of those scientists that wanted to revive this world, only a few months after its destruction.

Ironically, in Shintaro's opinion, that was one of the greatest moments of his life, since it was when he heard that Haruka was alive again.

Well, bonus the part that he's now a cyborg and didn't remember a thing, then maybe it wasn't that great after all.

He decided to call the android Konoha, the same name as Haruka's game character. It didn't really bother him as long as his friend was still alive.

The next moment took place two years after the world's end. There wasn't any big moment for the survivors to remember. To them, it just the time they started to get used to dealing with the danger around them.

But to the now eighteen-year-old boy, there was a moment he thought he was going to die after two years struggling to survive.

It was just a normal morning in his new life, he and Konoha went out to look for some food at an abandoned convenient store. The NEET didn't expect the place to be full with mutated snake that would charge at him the moment he set foot in the store.

Shintaro recalled a hand grabbing his shoulder and pulled him out of that store while another hand swung in front of him to prevent those snakes from biting him. When he managed to realized what had just happened, he and Konoha was standing somewhere far from that creepy store, an arm of the android was still placed on his shoulder while the other arm was covered with bite marks from the snakes.

Shintaro remembered the white-haired boy calling his name and as if he was hurt, but the only thing ran through his mind at that moment was what he had heard about those black, slimy, mutated snakes. Usually you'd die with just one bite, but sometimes you would go insane or turned into a rotten, walking corpse.

Konoha didn't die instantly, but that night he had a fever. It was the first time in two years that the taller boy had some sign of sickness. Technically, Konoha couldn't have any kind of disease since he was a robot.

Shintaro didn't leave the house for a week. Most of the time, he'd sit next to Konoha and checked his temperature every fifteen minutes. Some other time, he would held the other's hand tightly whenever he started to let out a hysterical laugh or hissing and mumbling something about the snakes with red eyes.

After a week and two days, the food ran out and Konoha's fever didn't seemed to faded away even a little, so that afternoon, the dark-haired male put a gun next to where the other was lying and said softly. "I'll be going out for a bit, if anything happened, just use that gun and I'll be here in a sec. "

The white-haired boy nodded and gave him a weak smile. Shintaro then placed a kiss on his forehead and went out.

The dark-haired boy knew something was wrong the moment he returned.

There were footsteps outside the house and some trail of blood on the front door's handle, not to mention it was wide opened.

Shintaro thought his heart had stop beating when he saw that. He dashed through the door with several thoughts in his mind. Why did he even let Konoha alone? Why did he even give him a gun? He didn't have much strength left, so of course he couldn't defend himself with a gun. What if someone broke in and used that gun to shot him instead?

What he didn't expect was a man standing in the room with a snake-covered corpse lying next to him. Shintaro gave the dead person a glance and turned away. That wasn't Konoha. And the black-haired man standing there mustn't be him either—

'Oh, you're back. I took care of the intruder by that gun you gave me. It was really fun, you know?" The stranger smiled at him, the smile he had known for so long.

Shintaro knew that was the moment he lost his friend again.


End file.
